


My Heart Gives a Flutter

by ladeedadaday



Series: Oneshots [8]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: Janis has a question. She asks the question. She gets an answer.
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	My Heart Gives a Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little oneshot i thought i'd write

Regina senses that something's off with Janis as soon as Janis comes back from work. "Baby girl, is something wrong?" 

"No. Nothing." She lied. Regina raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I'm fine, love. I promise." She rushed over to Regina to kiss her, hoping that would make her believe that she was alright. 

"You know you can talk to me when you're hurting, don't you?" Janis nodded eagerly. "I really don't like seeing you hurt." Regina whispered, taking the girl into her arms. "I"m gonna ask once more, what's going on in there?" She tapped Janis's head lightly. 

Janis hesitated, but she answered. "I'm just having a rough week. I've been thinking a lot about us and our history and all that." Regina lifted her head, suddenly much more alert.

"Are you going to break up with me?" She whispered, barely able to force the words out of her mouth.

Janis's face turned into one of horror. "No! Of course not, I love you so much!" Janis cupped her hands around Regina's face. "You mean the world to me, Regina. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, you just had that tone in your voice, and the things you were saying..." She rambled, trailing off.

Janis pulled her face closer and kissed her. "I'm so sorry, Regina. I didn't mean to make you worry. Can I go back to what I was talking about?" Regina nodded. "Thank you, love. So, I've been thinking a lot about eighth grade and what happened and how I still love you after all of that. I... I think that I was meant to be with you. I think you're supposed to be mine and I'm supposed to be yours. You've gotten me through so much, and whether you meant to or not, you've shown me that I'm so much stronger than I thought." Regina smiled, tears in her eyes. "I tried to kill myself when the bullying became too much." She admitted. "Damian found me and called the police and I made it, and I'm better now, and that's what matters, but I almost didn't make it to freshman year. You make me so happy. I love spending time with you, I love holding you, I love waking up to you, and falling asleep with you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Janis slid off the couch and dropped to her knee. Regina's hands flew to cover her mouth. "Regina, will you marry me?" 

"Yes, of course!" She yelled, pulling Janis off the ground for a very enthusiastic kiss. "Janis." Regina whispered. "Janis, oh my god I love you." 

"I love you, too!" Janis sobbed, slipping the ring on Regina's finger. "You like it?" She nodded. "I made it just for you." She kissed the tip of her nose. 

"Janis, it's beautiful." She held it up to the light. "My birthstone." She smiled. "Thank you so much!" 


End file.
